Conventional blind assemblies and particularly venetian blind assemblies usually have a purality of lift cords by which slats may be raised or lowered. The problem existing with such conventional assemblies is that one lift cord may be moved relative with respect to a further lift cord so that the slats of the blind will be raised or lowered in an unequalled or skewed manner. This results in an unattractive appearance of the blind assembly.
Lift cords of conventional blind assemblies have been knotted together in an attempt to assure that the cords will move evenly together to obtain even lifting or lowering of the slats. The knot, however, presents an unattractive appearance and, unless securely knotted, it may allow slippage of one cord with respect to an adjacent cord.
It is therefore, an object of my invention to provide for a cord equalizer which will securely lock adjacent cords together to prevent relative slippage between the cords as to assure even raising or lowering of the slats of a blind assembly.
It is a further object of my invention to provide for a cord equalizer that will be unobtrusive and present a small structure which will not distract from the cord configurations.